


So He Told You About That?

by bcnedrah



Series: Malec Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: How Are Thou Fallen, I was mean to Alec as well, I was mean to Magnus, M/M, Post 2x07, Sex Gone Wrong, Shadowhunters 2x07, Spiders, boyfriends communicating, face your fears, peas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: Magnus' face in 2x08 when talking with Jace about sleeping with Alec was a face of sex gone wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing this one evening and she asked for me to write out a story of Magnus' and Alec's first time going wrong.

“I want this, Magnus.”

Magnus stared into the hazel eyes of the Shadowhunter in front of him. The pure adoration on Alec’s face shook Magnus to his core. This beautiful boy, both inside and out, was standing there in front of him reassuring him – Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and lover of 17,000 – that yes, he did want to be with him. Alec’s hands came up to cup the warlock’s face and kiss him, once again whispering reassurances against his lips. It took everything in Magnus not to whimper as Alec’s hands moved to the buttons at his Henley and maneuvered them toward his bedroom.

Magnus’ hands fluttered near Alec’s biceps before sliding up to grip at his shoulders. He kissed that smiling mouth, trying to convey to Alec how much he wanted him as well. Lips, teeth, and tongues combined, while Magnus used his grip on Alec’s shoulders to fully press his body against Alec. A groan filled the air – his, Alec’s, he didn’t care whose, as Alec ran a hand down Magnus’ back only to slip underneath his shirt and burn a trail across his skin. Magnus, disgruntled with the lack of Shadowhunter skin underneath his own hands, ran determined hands down Alec’s ribcage and across delicious abs to slide underneath the olive green gear shirt to get at the rune-laced skin.

Alec used the his hands at Magnus’ waist to press the warlock even closer to him, revelating in the heady feeling of desire, while at the same time steer him closer to the bedroom door. Somewhere in between the push and pull legs and feet became tangled, causing Magnus to break the kiss with a husky laugh. “Hmm, Alexander,” Magnus braced a hand against Alec’s shoulder and taking a step back in order to regain his footing, smiled up at him. “Maybe let me take the lead until we get back to the bedroom?”

Alec stepped forward to resettle his hands at Magnus’ waist, thumbs stroking the strip of skin revealed from the earlier ministrations. Magnus felt the breath leave his lungs at the all-encompassing, predatory gleam coming from the hazel eyes. Alec leaned forward, kissing him slowly, deeply, and without the frantic need of before, to the point where his kisses almost became a drug for the warlock. Resting his head against his boyfriend’s, Alec stared into Magnus’ eyes and whispered, “Lead the way.”

Magnus blinked and took a deep breath to steady himself against the desire the Shadowhunter ignited in him. “Okay, those kisses, my dear Alexander, are seriously distracting.” A pleased grin broke out on Alec’s face, making the warlock bump his hip playfully before allowing his hand to trail down Alec’s arm and ring-clad fingers intertwined with bow string-calloused hands. “Now then,” Magnus said, walking backwards toward the bedroom, Alec following faithfully behind him, “there was something about me leading the way?”

A deep, throaty chuckle rumbled from Alec as he crossed the threshold of Magnus’ bedroom. He took a moment to scan the room, taking in the red and gold silk of the canopy king-sized bed and dark mahogany wood furniture stationed against exposed brick before coming back to the one thing that his entire body was attuned to. Licking his lips, his attention turned to the warlock standing by the bed. The room’s lamplight created a soft glow on Magnus’ face allowing the kohl surrounding his eyes stand out that much more and the glisten of his lips – either from the cinnamon flavored lip gloss or result of their kisses – entice him that much more. Using a finger to hook on one of Magnus’ many necklaces, he pulled the older man back into a hungry kiss.

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter’s waist. _Damn, the man could kiss!_ Alec's mouth had slanted over his to let his tongue dance with Magnus’ and soothe kiss-bitten lips. Magnus’ fingers drifted underneath Alec's shirt, seeking the heat of his skin. With a growl, Magnus broke the kiss to yank Alec’s shirt off. He became mesmerized at the rune-laced torso and chest hair that became a very happy trail across washboard abs.

When Alec grew impatient and dove in for another kiss, Magnus was quick to lift a finger to the lips stopping him. “Uh-uh, not back yet,” he claimed, eyes never leaving Alec's abs.

Alec sucked in his bottom lip in mirth, plucking at the ends of Magnus’ shirt, slowly pulling it up, eyes focused on the warlock’s face. “Turnabout’s fair play.”

His shirt blocking his very lovely view of Alec's abs broke Magnus’ concentration. Once the obstacle of his shirt was removed, Alec dove back in for a kiss, hands trailing from Magnus’ neck, through necklaces resting on firm pecs, and down across abs. When Magnus felt Alec's hand pause in search on his abdomen, he broke the kiss to look down at the hand resting on his stomach, suddenly feeling vulnerable again. “Uh..yeah… no belly button. One of my warlock marks,” he mumbled, hand waving near his temple.

Alec blinked for a moment, taking in the expanse of golden skin molded over strong muscles. But none of that mattered when he realized that Magnus had pulled into himself and away from Alec. Gingerly, almost afraid that the warlock in front of him would disappear if he broke skin contact, Alec sat on the bed and pulled Magnus in between his knees. Now the warlock marked stomach was level with his eyes. He placed both hands on Magnus’ waist, thumbs stroking a gentle beat, as he slowly leaned forward to place a kiss where the warlock’s belly button should have been. Above him, Magnus wrapped both arms around Alec’s head and buried his nose into the dark curls. Alec felt, more than heard, Magnus’ hitched breath. Linking his arms around Magnus, Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ stomach, absently rubbing back and forth as he looked up at his boyfriend. When dark brown eyes rested on hazel ones, Alec stated in a husky, confident voice, “I want this. I want you. That means all of you - magic, warlock marks, makeup and glitter.”

Magnus let out a watery laugh before using his grip on the back of Alec's head to pull him up into a kiss. Alec smiled against Magnus’ lips before running his hands down to Magnus’ ass, giving it a firm squeeze in the process. Magnus pulled back to stare at the grinning Shadowhunter. “Alexander, did you just squeeze my butt?”

A Cheshire grin broke across Alec's face as he hooked his hands behind Magnus’ thighs, pulling the man firmly onto his lap. Magnus braced his legs outside either of Alec’s, rocking their hips together, earning a hiss of pleasure from the man beneath him. In retaliation, Alec ran his hands over Magnus’ legs, thumbs digging into inner thighs, as he reached around to reclaim his prize. Leaning in to nip at Magnus’ neck, he whispered against golden skin, “I have no clue what you're talking about.”

The warlock above him hummed, leaning his neck back, grinding down against the hardness he could feel growing. Alec groaned into Magnus’ neck while his fingers bit into the jean clad flesh. Alec rolled Magnus beneath him, allowing their hips to better align. “By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec breathed at the contact.

A dark chuckle came from Magnus before he leaned on his elbow, threading fingers in dark curls to pull Alec back into a kiss - one that was made up of more teeth than lips. Alec matched him passion for passion, hands roaming over skin that was starting to sheen with sweat. Magnus slipped a palm in between their bodies to run across hair covered chest down to the buckle of his boyfriend’s jeans. Alec jerked back from Magnus’ kiss, bracing arms on either side of the warlock’s head in order to stare down at the hand that was slowing making its way into his pants.

“Something catch your attention, Alexander?”

Alec snapped his eyes back up to the smiling warlock, but had to close his eyes at the feel of Magnus palming him through his underwear. Forcing his eyes to focus on the pleased man beneath him, he panted distractedly, “I- I- I… By the Angel!”

“Such a quaint phrase given the situation.”

Alec glared unamused at Magnus when he saw it. No larger than a dime with all of its legs spread out, minute hairs covering its back, and eight beady eyes focused on the two men as it rested on the headboard. Alec froze at the sight of the monster. A concerned “Alexander” came beneath him, but he made no move to reassure Magnus. However, the monster on the headboard decided to move at the sound of Magnus’ voice, intending to hide underneath the mattress. Alec scrambled off of the bed, in the process managing to step on Magnus’ crotch.

Doubling over in pain, Magnus magic crackled around him as he clutched his groin. “Alexander,” he yelled, cat-eyes flashing due to pain, “what the hell!”

Beside the bed, Alec had summoned a seraph blade, pointing at the head of the bed. Magnus stared up at the unmoving Shadowhunter from the tip of the blade, cat-eyes remaining steadfast. “Alec, there better be a damn good reason as to why you're pointing that at me,” Magnus gritted out.

On the headboard the spider had stopped moving when Alec had scrambled out of the bed, but choose that instant to continue on its path. “Stay where you are, Monster!” Alec yelled, jabbing the sword at the headboard.

“Monster?” Magnus whispered in a broken voice. He slumped against the headboard in pain, both physical and emotional, knocking the spider off the headboard and into the space between the mattress.

Alec panicked as he lost sight of the spider, turning about to look around the room, sword clutched in both hands in front of him. “Where did it go?”

“Where did what go?” Magnus asked wearily, now that the blade was no longer pointed at him. He summoned a pair of baggy silk pants to replace him current much to constricting pair and a bag of frozen peas, laying the bag over his groin with a hiss of pain.

“The Monster!”

“Right here, apparently,” Magnus waved his hand in a mocking of a greeting.

Alec finally spared a look at the man on the bed. “What are you talking about? You aren't a monster. And why is there a bag of .. peas in your lap?”

Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter as if he had grown a second head. Pinching the bridge of his nose as another wave of pain radiating from his groin, he bit out, “You manage to freak out when getting a hand job, step on my crotch, point a sword at me, call me a monster, and then have the gall to ask me what I'm about?”

“I didn't call you a monster,” Alec retorted, slightly confused. “I was talking about the monster on the headboard.”

Magnus turned his cheek against the headboard to gaze over it, unimpressed. Looking back at the Shadowhunter next to his bed, he replied in a flat tone. “And where is this monster of yours?”

Magnus’ comment reminded Alec of this missing spider and allowed his panic to set back in. “I don't know. It fell when you hit the headboard,” he waved to to the bed. “It fell somewhere betwe-” A chill ran up through Alec's spine when he felt the prickling tickle on his foot. Body shaking with terror, he glanced down to see the monster had come out of hiding to attack him. Letting out a high pitched, shrill scream, Alec kicked the monster away from him and jumped up on the bed, tracking the movement of the monster with the blade in his hands.

“Alexander?” Magnus stared in bewilderment at the young man currently doing a panicked jig on his mattress.

“It tried to bite me just now!”

“What did, Alexander?”

“The Monster! It's right there!” Alec's voice had reached a pitch that matched Clary’s when she was angry about not getting her way.

Carefully leaning over the bed, while keeping the peas firmly in place, Magnus caught sight of “The Monster”, who was currently testing out its limbs post-Alec. Alec stepped across the bed to stand in front of Magnus. “Stay back or else it will try to attack you, too!”

Magnus sighed at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend trying to protect him from a small house spider before carefully resuming his spot against the headboard. “That is not a monster,” he said, pointing to the ground. “That is a spider.”

Alec glanced back over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “Of course, spiders are monsters! They have as many eyes as they do legs and they suck the blood of their prey and bite you with their fangs.” Alec punctuated his words with his hands mimicking the actions of a spider. “They're creepy and are out to destroy us!”

Magnus gave a pained chuckle and with a wave of blue smoke, the spider disappeared.

“Where did it go?” Alec looked around the room before landing on the warlock. “Where did you send it to?”

“A nice dark, creepy corner with lots of webs, far away from you, you big, scary Shadowhunter.”

Alec huffed and sat down on the bed next to Magnus’ knee.

“Uh… darling, while I don't mind you in my bed, I'd much rather to have that blade be out of it.” At Alec’s confused face, Magnus nodded to the seraph blade still in his hands.

“Oh!” Alec exclaimed. Closing his eyes, he willed the blade back into hiding. When he opened them again, his hands were empty. Sliding up next to Magnus at the headboard, he looked over at the warlock. Scratching at his nose, he asked, “So, I really kneed you in the balls?”

Magnus chuckled and patted Alec’s knee. “More like stepped on rather than kneed, but yes.”

Alec picked up the hand on his knee, admiring the rings on Magnus’ fingers, before linking their hands together. “You know I don't think you're a monster, right?” He asked softly, dropping a kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I've figured that out,” Magnus huffed. “Spiders equal big, bad nasty monsters. Magnus, no.”

Alec tipped Magnus’ chin up so he could look him in the eyes. “Magnus Bane is the most beautiful man I've ever seen.”

Magnus leaned up to peck Alec on the lips, but had to quickly resituate himself and the bag of peas with a groan. Shifting his body so he could rest against the Shadowhunter more than the headboard, Magnus let his head settle into the perfect resting place that was Alec’s shoulder. “So, spiders?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied, resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder and playing with his fingers. “I've hated them ever since I was a kid.”

“Well, I'll make sure to spider-proof the loft first thing tomorrow.”

Magnus could almost feel Alec rolling his eyes. “Thank you, oh, so much.”

“No problem, darling.” Both the Shadowhunter and High Warlock of Brooklyn sat there in silence, taking in the presence of the other and the absurdity of the situation. “So,” Alec was the first to break the silence, “I guess this has to go down as one of your worse sexual experiences, I take it.”

“Oh, no,” Magnus exclaimed, waving a finger, “you would have to do a lot worse to top my worst.” At Alec's raised eyebrow, he clarified, “Fairy orgy where all the Seelie got food poisoning.” At Alec’s bark of laughter, Magnus couldn't help but grin. Squeezing Alec’s hand, he continued, “No, this will definitely be one of my more memorable experiences. I don’t believe I’ve ever had someone try to protect me from spiders before.” He placed a quick kiss on Alec’s cheek at his embarrassed groan. “The beginning of what we were doing was extremely pleasurable, the middle wasn't my favorite thing to do in bed, but this,” he lifted their joined hands, squeezing them, “this is nice, too.”

Alec nodded in agreement, placing his chin back on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus could see his answer hadn't placated the Shadowhunter as he could see the wheels of self-doubt turning. “I swear I'm not lying, Alexander. Sex, no matter how you look at it, is awkward. Things don't always fit right and you have to try a new move; naked bodies don't always hold the same attraction they did when clothed; something that may mean nothing to you may mean everything to me. Yes, when done right it's extremely pleasurable. But there is also the chance of something going wrong.

“Honestly, I was afraid something like this would happen. This,” he gestured to his lap, “wasn't what I had in mind, but I was afraid that something would happen to shake your confidence. Something would scare you and I'd… I'd lose you.”

Alec turned to look Magnus in the eyes. Brushing some locks of hair that had fallen into Magnus’ face, Alec leaned forward to place a kiss on the warlock’s forehead. Magnus had to close his eyes and sigh. When he opened them Alec had rested his forehead on Magnus’, fingers brushing at the fine hairs on his temple. “You're not gonna lose me, Magnus,” he spoke with conviction.

Magnus’ lips twitched in happiness and tucked his face into Alec's neck. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him closer to his side. They remained content to stay like that, fingers gently brushing skin and breathes mingling. Eventually the outside world intruded in the form of Alex’s cell phone chiming in the foyer.

Alec groaned and banged his head against the headboard. Magnus shook his head, annoyed at the interruption as well, but leaned over to quickly kiss him. “Go do your job, Shadowhunter,” he mumbled against Alec’s lips. “Forgive me, if I don’t see you out.”

Alec glared at his boyfriend before stealing one last kiss. Crawling out of the bed, he adjusted and zipped his jeans before picking up his discarded shirt and slipping back into it as he made his way down the hall. Digging his phone out of his jacket pocket, he groaned at Jace’s name on the phone’s display. Answering the call, he started off, “This had better be good, Jace.”

“Valentine kidnapped an angel.”

* * *

 

The next morning, as Jace and Magnus sat on the rooftop patio, Magnus had to shift uncomfortably in his chair when Jace notified him that he was aware he and Alec had slept together.

“So he told you about that, did he?”


End file.
